


Gonna Sing in the Sun Every Day

by rosefox



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Doomed Relationship, Epistolary, F/F, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/pseuds/rosefox
Summary: Dear Maggie,I don't have much time but I want you to know...





	Gonna Sing in the Sun Every Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libraralien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/gifts).



Dear Maggie,

I don't have much time but I want you to know... hell, I don't know. You're amazing, that's all. When I followed Eddie here I thought he was the most amazing guy in the world, and he ~~is~~ was, but you're the most amazing girl. We're a couple of regular carrot-tops together, aren't we? All hot tempers and loud laughter. We're so good. When I'm with you I don't even miss Eddie anymore.

I don't know what's going to happen to me. I keep thinking of everything you've told me about Transylvania—it sounds like a beautiful place. I wish you could take me there and keep me safe. I don't think I'm safe here. I'm scared.

So I'm leaving after the party tonight. I'm putting this where you'll find it after I'm already gone. I can't tell anyone I'm thinking of going—I trust you not to fink, but Frank's got cameras everywhere, and I think he'll kill me before he lets me go. I know all his secrets. I saw what he did to Eddie, and I know what he's making in the lab. I'm scared, I'm so scared. It's like a cult, what's happening here. We're all under Frankie's spell. I've gotta get out.

I know you can't. You won't leave your brother, and he won't leave Frank, and I know how much you love the dogs too. I was going to say that if I had someone to love like that, I wouldn't leave either. But I love you and I'm leaving anyway. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't say that to your face and you have to find out from a letter. I should have been better, done better, somehow. I'm sorry.

I used to be the queen of Saturday night with my hot boy on his fast bike, and now I've lost him and I'm going to lose you and I'll be lucky if I get out of here with my skin in one piece. This haunted castle is a house full of nightmares. Get out when you can, Maggie. I'm scared for you too.

I can't tell you where I'm going, but I've got a safe place that's not too far. Every Christmas Eve I'll be at the big Christmas tree in Columbus, you know the one. If you find a way to leave, meet me there. I'll wait for you every year, I promise.

I need to find somewhere to hide this and then go get dressed. I'm going to look perfect tonight, and be the perfect groupie. He'll never know I'm thinking ahead to someday when we're free. 

I love you.

XOXO Columbia

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my anonymous beta!


End file.
